Going To Get Married
by C.Queen
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are getting married. Obviously chaos and heartwrenching moments are a given.
1. She Said Yes

She Said Yes  
  
Hello. It's so nice of you to come and listen to me talk. My name's Celeste by the way. My official name is The Eternal Love Card but that's a mouthful so I prefer to go by Celeste or Celestial. Now if you have no idea who I am then you should go read I'll Be Home For Christmas by C Queen so that you'll know what's going on. However if your too lazy I'm a guardian that Sakura made for Syaoran as a Christmas present. So now you have a small idea anyway but your missing out if you don't read it. Oh and for those of you who don't like a character telling the story don't worry, I'll be shutting up soon so that you can get to the main event. If you haven't figured it out yet from the title Sakura and Syaoran are getting married. I even get to be one of the bridesmaids which I'm really excited about. So without further ado let's see what's going on.  
  
"Ohhhh you look so beautiful Sakura." Rika said with a dreamy smile. "You are definitely designing my wedding dress Madison."  
  
"Rika's right. You really outdid yourself this time Madison. I've never seen you look so beautiful Sakura. Your going to give Syaoran a heart attack when he sees how gorgeous you are." Niki said as she gave Sakura the thumbs up.  
  
"Ohhhh Syaoran's going to be drooling when he sees you in it." Chelsea agreed as she watched Sakura spin around in it. "It kinda looks like that princess costume you wore for the festival play in the sixth grade only white."  
  
"That's what I was going for." Madison said standing back to admire her handiwork. "I'm glad you talked me out of the wings Sakura, they probably would have taken away from the overall appeal."  
  
"It's the most beautiful wedding dress ever." Sakura agreed hugging Madison. "Thanks Madison."  
  
"Only the best for my best friend." Madison said tearing up.  
  
"These bridesmaids dress are great too." Melin agreed as she spun around. "I can't wait to see the guys faces when we walk down the aisle wearing these beauties."  
  
"Maybe for the first time in history Zachary will actually be tongue tied." Niki said with a giggle.  
  
"If he isn't I don't look half as beautiful as I think I do." Chelsea said with a sexy wink.  
  
"So Madison, when are we going to see the video of Syaoran's proposal?" Rika asked teasingly.  
  
"Unfortunately I was over a thousand miles away and my cameras are good but not that good." Madison said with a sigh of regret.  
  
"Yea it was so funny. One of Syaoran's sisters saw him taking the ring out of the vault and tried to ambush them. Syaoran actually locked himself and Sakura in the Study and they stayed in there for several hours before they unlocked the door. If Syaoran hadn't already ask her his honour would have required him to ask for her hand anyway." Melin said wickedly.  
  
"Melin." Sakura said, her cheek a bright red.  
  
"Well ladies we've only got a half an hour before we have to head for the church so lets get cracking shall we?" Madison said taking the heat off of Sakura.  
  
"Yes." Everyone agreed.  
  
"God I think we should have eloped. And to think when this is over we have to do this all over again later for her to become my wife in the eyes of my clan." Syaoran said wearily as he sat down on the bed with a thud. "I told Sakura that given the chance Madison would turn this into a three ring circus and damn if I wasn't right. Whatever happened to the good old days where you just showed up, said a couple of words and that was it. Why couldn't we have been born then?"  
  
"The women rebelled and demanded a romantic wedding in exchange for tying themselves to a guy for life." Eriol said slapping Syaoran on the back.  
  
"Hey cheer up Syaoran, be glad this isn't the olden days. Did you know that in medieval times the families from both the groom and the bride would come to the wedding night too to make sure the marriage was consummated." Zachary said with an evil grin while Syaoran's face went bright red.  
  
"Your joking right?" Syaoran said looking accusingly at his best man. Thoughts of his wedding night were definitely not getting rid of the butterflies flying around in his stomach.  
  
"Actually for once he's telling the truth." Eriol said shaking his head ruefully. "Or at least it was true for the upper class so magically you both would apply."  
  
"I take back what I said then." Syaoran said blushing even redder. "I'm glad I didn't live way back then."  
  
"Hey don't let these guys worry you Syaoran, everything will be okay you'll see." Julian said comfortingly. "Besides it could be worse. Melin's already promised to help me if we need to restrain Tori so at least you don't have to worry about that."  
  
"That bad huh." Zachary said sympathetically.  
  
"Let's just say that Sakura had been under strict orders to say no when she told me yes." Syaoran said wearily. "But things can't get much worse so there's only up from here I hope."  
  
"He'll come around eventually." Eriol said reassuringly. "Sakura could do a lot worse then you."  
  
"Yea she could marry you." Tori called out from the next room where Kero had left him writing out all the reasons why Sakura shouldn't marry the Li kid.  
  
"See at least he like you better then me." Eriol said cheerfully.  
  
"That may have something to do with the fact that I never put her into situations where her life was at stake." Syaoran pointed out in a voice meant for Eriol's ears only.  
  
"You think?" Eriol asked with a grin.  
  
Aren't they both adorable! I simply love them both to death. That Zachary though. I'm beginning to think he's even worse then Kero humour wise and trust me that's pretty bad. So now you've seen how the bride and groom are doing so what do you say we check out how everyone else is doing. And seeing as I have a keen eye for good looking guys I think I'll start with Tori!  
  
"So Tori what are you up to?" Celeste ask as she sat on the edge of the desk Tori was using to compose a letter to someone. "You know if you hold that pen any tighter it will probably explode all over your suit."  
  
"I'm making a list for Sakura Celeste so if you wouldn't mind I really need to get this done and to her as quick as possible." Tori said not even bothering to look up. He was going to think up another reason if it killed him.  
  
"What kind of a list?" Celeste asked leaning closer as she ignored his suggestion to get lost. Having been created with the ability to change her form at will Celeste didn't have to bother with getting changed and she was eager to find something to do to take her mind off her own jitters.  
  
"It's a list of all the reasons why she should leave the brat at the alter." Tori said as he wrote down another reason for her to dump him. Something told him she wouldn't go away until he let her see it.  
  
"Can I see?" Celeste asked confirming his thoughts.  
  
"You promise not to harm it or change it in anyway, shape or form." Tori said suspiciously. The girl was after all Syaoran's guardian and loyal to him.  
  
"Cross my heart and hope to die." Celeste said taking the sheet of paper from him. Clearing her throat Celeste began to read the list out loud.  
  
Why You Should Dump The Brat  
  
1) He lives in China and you'd have to move away from all your family and friends.  
  
2) You can do so much better.  
  
3) I don't like him.  
  
4) Your too young to get married.  
  
5) Kero doesn't like him.  
  
6) Julian doesn't like him.  
  
"Ahhhhh Tori I could be wrong but I'm pretty sure Julian does like him otherwise wouldn't Julian be here trying to break up the wedding too?" Celeste ask not even bothering to read the rest of the excuses Tori had cooked up.  
  
"He's just being polite about it." Tori insisted with a frown that told her he didn't appreciate her disagreeing with him about his list.  
  
"I'm going to check on Kero, why don't you think about how likely Sakura is to hurt you if you give her that list of yours." Celeste said before she disappeared in front of him.  
  
"I hate it when she does that."  
  
"Awwwwwwwww Kero, maybe you should save room for later?" Spinner said in a dry tone that clearly indicated that he thought it wouldn't do any good.  
  
"What do you know Suppi?" Kero said sweetly as he used Spinner's hated nickname before stuffing another cupcake into his mouth "Want one?"  
  
"Kero leave him alone." Celeste said as she appeared beside them in a quick flash of gold light.  
  
"Awwwww your always standing up for him Celeste." Kero complained wiping some crumbs off his yellow face.  
  
"Well you can't fault her for having good taste." Spinner said as he nibbled on a carrot stick he'd gotten from the kitchen.  
  
"You know you two argue like a married couple." Sakura's dad said entering the room with a frown. Tori was bent and determined to convince Sakura not to marry Syaoran and he was at lost as to how to convince him that he couldn't stop them. "Hello Celeste."  
  
"Hi ya handsome." Celeste said brightly as she winked at him causing him to blush a bright pink.  
  
"You know your smile could probably be designated as a deadly weapon Celeste." Spinner said drily having watched her charm her way into every ones hearts. Including his he'd admit only to himself.  
  
"Awwww thanks Spinner." Celeste said rubbing the top of his head affectionately causing his fur to stand up a bit at his collar. Brushing it back Celeste smiled again then turned to watch Eriol walk into the room.  
  
"There you two are. Are you ready to me transformed for the wedding?" Eriol said as he smiled a greeting to Celeste and Sakura's dad.  
  
"You bet ya." Kero said who was thrilled at the thought of getting to take human form for a whole day. Sakura had really wanted him and Suppi in her wedding so Eriol had come up with a spell to make them temporarily human!  
  
"I'm ready as well." Suppi said flying over to hover in front of his master. Being human for a day was not his idea of fun but he'd do it for Sakura.  
  
"Great Now hold still." Eriol said as he began to chant in old Chinese tongue. As he spoke a purplish light appeared around the two guardians and as Eriol uttered the last few words their was a blinding light and then standing before them were two very human looking guardians.  
  
"Wow don't you guys look handsome. Your going to have to beat the ladies off with sticks or I guess in your case magic." Celeste said motioning for them to spin around. With shakes of their human heads the two guardians spun around to show off their new bods. Kero was as tall as Tori now and had a head of bright golden red hair. His eyes were a golden brown and he made her think of what an opposite of Yue would look like. Spinner on the other hand looked a lot like Eriol. His short black hair hung in his face and with his serious expression and glasses he cold pass as Eriol's brother. The only major difference was the fact that Spinner's eyes were a sky blue.  
  
"Lets see Melin call me a pip-squeak now." Kero said puffing up his chest.  
  
"Just because your taller doesn't change the fact that she can still kick your butt Kero." Spinner said in a dry voice, his cheeks slightly pink from Celeste's compliment.  
  
"Well you two argue that point I'm going to find Julian so I can temporarily separate them too." Eriol said with a grin as he made to leave. "You four had better head to the church, the wedding's suppose to happen in twenty minutes."  
  
Well that's my cue to leave. Well I can't wait ti see what Yue and Julian think of each other as separate people? Not to mention how cute Spinner and Kero look. I'm surrounded by good looking men! What's a girl to do but drool. Smiling widely I'm going to zap out of here and head for the church so bye for now. If you want coverage of the actual wedding be sure to drop me a review. Hope to chat with you soon, Bye-bye. 


	2. Going to the Chapel

Disclaimer: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I got to doing other things and forgot about it. Originally someone else was going to finish it for me when I remembered but she never got back to me so here it is. Once again sorry for the delay and as always I own nothing but the plot and in this case Celeste. 

Going to the Chapel

Hey, I'm back, sorry it took so long but I had to help keep Tori away from Sakura and trust me, that was far from an easy thing to go about doing. I could have just used magic on him, would've pleased my Master to no end but it would have upset Sakura so I behaved. In case you've already forgotten my name, not that I'm forgettable but if you have its Celeste and I'm here at the wedding everyone in the magic world will be talking about for centuries to come. Of course I'm kind of biased in that they are my Master and Mistress so of course I think this is a big thing. However my master is the head of the Li Clan and my mistress is keeper of the Sakura Cards so excuse me for thinking this is a big deal. Anyway like I said its really busy around here getting everyone seated and stuff so pardon me for not talking to you in a while. Anyway, better get back to seeing that everything is going smoothly.

"Wow, so this is what I look like." Julian said as he stared at Yue who stared back at Julian with a sigh as he got use to the unfamiliar feeling of not being inside or part of Julian. Eriol had separated them temporarily for the ceremony and Yue wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of being part of the wedding party though he would do it for Sakura's sake.

"Yup, pretty much." Tori said looking up to watch the two look at each other before turning his attention back to the list.

"Well don't you three look good enough to eat." Celeste said as she breezed into the room, making Julian blush a bright pink while Tori and Yue glared at her. "Boy, you'd think this was an execution as oppose to a wedding, Tori dear. Cheer up, my Master loves her more then anything else on earth, what more could you want?"

"For her to marry someone else." Tori shot back looking more then a bit frazzled as he ran his fingers through his hair for the millionth time since he'd sat down. "Why in God's name does she think this is a good idea, she'll be absolutely miserable and she'll say to herself that she should have listened to me."

"You know that's not true." Julian said walking over to place his hand on Tori's shoulder. "Now quit thinking about how much you don't like Syaoran and think about why you don't. Sakura knows what she's doing Syaoran and she's old enough to know what she wants. As her big brother it's your duty to want her to be as happy as possible, that means letting her marry Li with your blessing. Do you really want her to walk down the aisle knowing that one of the people she loves most in the world doesn't want her to be happy?"

"Dammit all, that was a low blow, Julian." Tori said with a frown as he rubbed his hands over his face. "Fine, all right, I'll wish her luck and I'll stop trying to screw this up, just promise me one thing Celeste, all right?"

"What do you want me to promise, Tori?" Celeste replied, hoping that whatever it was she could do, she didn't like seeing him so upset.

"That if he ever makes her unhappy you'll come get me. I know he's your Master but you're a part of both of them and if he loves her as much as you say he does then this won't be a problem. Just promise me that if she ever needs me you'll come get me." Tori said, holding her gaze pleadingly.

"I swear upon my life that if ever Sakura needs you I'll come and get you immediately." Celeste said as she moved over to lay a hand on his shoulder. "And if I can't get here then I promise to send Yue or Kero." 

"And I'll come and get you personally if she forget." Yue said, after all he was a part of Julian and Julian loved Tori so he hated to see Tori upset, even if he didn't share Julian's feelings for Tori.

"Thanks." Tori said with a sigh. "Well I guess I better finish getting dressed for this thing since I won't be trying to ruin it anymore."

"That's a good boy." Celeste said with a smirk, patting him on the head like he was a small boy, which she knew would piss him off. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got places to go and people to see." And promptly disappears into thin air.

"So you're a friend of Sakura's? I don't think we've ever met, I'm Nicki." Nicki said as she held out her hand to the cute blonde who'd she'd noticed standing at the back of the room, watching the people come in. Sakura had sent her to find Madison's mother and she'd stopped outside the church to see how things were going.

"Kero, Kerobaros." Kero said with a stretch smile as he tried to forget the fact that Sakura was getting married to the Brat in half an hour. So he once as bad a brat as he'd once been but Li Syaoran was still not one of Kero's favourite people though unlike Tori he'd given up on changing Sakura's mind years ago. "Shouldn't you be helping Sakura get ready?" He added, knowing that Nicki was part of the wedding party.

"I just had to go tell Madison's mom something, I'm on my way back as we speak." Nicki said with a charming smile as she looked over to see another good looking man who looked a lot like Eriol coming towards them. "I wonder who he is?"

"Who-oh that's Suppi." Kero said looking over in the direction she'd been pointing towards. Trying to hold back a glare Kero watched Suppi drag Ruby from whatever group of people she'd been torturing to lead her over to them which made the cupcakes in Kero's stomach roll. He liked the brat more then Eriol's guardians.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kerobaros." Ruby said with a cute wink as she walked over to them with a huge smile on her face that did nothing to calm Kero's nerves. Despite the fact that there was going to be a separate wedding later for the magically inclined in China quite a few members of the Li Clan had decided to come to this one too. Not to mention that Eriol had brought Ruby and Suppi, lord only knows what those two were capable of doing. He wanted this day to be perfect Sakura and he just knew that something was going to happen that would force Sakura to use the Erase Card on a lot of people. "Going for a new look today?"

"I better be going." Nicki said, picking up on the dislike and a strange energy that sent the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. There was something about these three that made her think that they were quite powerful though none of them really looked it. Slipping away Nicki was out of sight before Kero allowed himself to answer, it took him that long to come up with a good comeback to Ruby's snipping.

"Well I figured that I could come in a flour bag and still look better then you, Moon so I figured I didn't need to worry about what I was wearing." Kero replied sweetly, showing off his still rather pointed teeth. Ruby surpassed Kero's dislike for the Brat easily and this was about as civil towards her as he could get.

"What's the matter Kerobaros, not enough chocolate in the building?" Ruby said sweetly though there was a quick flash of anger in her eyes. Annoying little stuffed animal.

"Kero, it's time for us to join the rest of the wedding party." Yue said as he came up from behind as though he'd suddenly appeared there. Looking the same as usual, only with slightly shorter hair and no wings he was an imposing figure and many people instantly forgot to gossip about the wedding and began speculating who he was. He'd retained his cat eyes as well as the ice behind them, which he used to his advantage when he realized he was being stared at. He'd definitely retained his personality.

"Oh yeah-sure." Kero said with a smile, glad to leave the other two behind. "Lead the way Yue." Nodding his head the two out of necessary politeness nodded their heads to Eriol's guardians before making there way through the crowds and out into the hallway which was getting empty as people made their way to the main lobby where everyone was until the wedding's beginning.

"Now is not the time to get into a fight with those two Kerobaros." Yue stated as soon as they'd turned into an unoccupied hallway. "Spinner knows how to remain indifferent to your childishness but like you Ruby does not. This is our Mistress's day and we will not have it ruined, understand?"

"Yeah, sorry." Kero said as he hung his head a little. Normally he would have chewed Yue out for lecturing him but Yue was right, he shouldn't have picked a fight with Ruby, not today anyway. "So how's Tori doing?"

"He won't be attempting to ruin the wedding." Yue said with a small smile as he remembered some of the ridiculous excuses Tori had come up with for why Sakura shouldn't marry Syaoran. Trust Tori to do such a thing. One minute he's calling his sister a monster and the next he's ready to hire hitmen to protect her from the man she loves.

"That's good to know, I really would have hated to sic Celeste on him." Kero said with a smirk. 

"That would have been something to see." Yue agreed as he pictured Syaoran's guardian in his head. Though she was slightly on the flighty side he'd helped Sakura create Celeste so he knew that she would be more then capable of keeping Tori busy. Celeste had just about all the guys wrapped around her little finger Yue thought with a dark look. 

"Yeah, well here we go." Kero said as he pointed to a door that had a piece of paper taped to it announcing that it was the groom's room. Lifting his hand he lightly tapped on it then when Eriol told them to enter they walked in to find Eriol and Zachary try to calm down Syaoran who was nervously pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath in Chinese. 

"There's nothing to worry about, Syaoran, everything will be just fine." Zachary said cheerfully, wondering if he'd be wearing a hole in the carpet when it was his turn to go through this. "Remember it's Sakura you're marrying, not Attila the Hun."

"He'll be fine once he gets this out of his system." Eriol predicted as he smiled at Syaoran who's pacing had slowed down when he noticed that Yue and Kero were in the room along with Spinner who had slipped in after them.

"It'll be fine kid, don't worry about it." Kero said roughly, not looking at the brat. As much as he hated to admit it this guy wasn't so bad and besides, Sakura had threatened to put him on a diet if he tried to scare Syaoran away. "So how long till it all starts?"

"About ten more minutes till we have to get into our places." Yue said looking over at the clock which ticked loudly now that Syaoran's swearing had ceased. "This was meant to be, Li, don't worry about those thing which are of no importance when there is a bond such as what you have with our Mistress."

"You're right, thanks, thanks you guys." Syaoran said as he sat down on one of the couches looking a lot sturdier then he had before. He'd allowed Madison to create his wedding attire

as well and he reminded himself that even if this went bad at least he'd look good watching it. Madison had opted to create a tradition/Chinese wardrobe and he was wearing a black tuxedo jacket over a Mandarin collared green shirt with black trousers. His mother and some of the Clan members hadn't been pleased but he'd pointed out that both he and Sakura were wearing tradition Clan clothing for the second wedding in China so they should be able to wear what they wished for this one. His part of the wedding party were all wearing the same thing as himself except for the colour of the shirt underneath which Madison had changed based on their colouring. Zachary, Julian and Yue wore blue shirts, Eriol and Spinner were in purple of course and Kero's was a bright gold.

"Well we have our health anyway." Zachary pointed out with a smile. "And think of it this way, Syaoran. It's a pretty big wedding party, you'll have plenty of time to calm your nerves before Sakura comes down the aisle."

"Yeah, good point." Syaoran agreed with a smile for his best man. "And I'm not nervous because its Sakura that I'm marrying today and that makes everything right."

Meanwhile

"I can't believe I let you talk me into having such a big wedding, Madison. What if I trip or Kero and Ruby get into a fight. What if Tori storms in and tries to stop it all or Syaoran's mother decides I'm not good enough for him?" Sakura practically wailed as she paced back and forth while her bridesmaids watched with a bit of amusement and worry mixed in. Sakura was always so upbeat, they'd never seen her so nervous in all their lives.

"It'll be fine, Sakura." Madison said with an encouraging smile as she tried to reassure her best friend that everything was going to be okay. "You won't trip and Kero will be up at the front with Syaoran and Yue, they'll keep him out of trouble. Plus Tori loves you and won't storm in and ruin things, Syaoran's mother adores you and you have nothing to worry about."

"You're right, Madison. I'm being silly." Sakura said with a deep breath as she gave her maid of honour a big smile. "This is the happiest day of my life and I'm not going to let any stupid nerves stop me from enjoying and remembering every part of it."

"That's the spirit, Sakura." Chelsea agreed with two thumbs up and a wink. "No matter what you're marrying the perfect guy for you and that's all you need to think about." She added for good measure as she straightened her dark blue sundress over her hips. Each of the bridesmaids matched the shirts of the guy they were paired with from Syaoran's half and she was paired with Julian who Chelsea really liked though not as much as her Zachary-kun.

"Yeah, plus I met Kero finally and he seems like a nice guy, it was too bad he missed the rehearsal last night." Nicki said with a smile as she crossed her arms in front of her gold dress. "I also saw the mysterious Spinner though and he's really cute in an Eriol sort of way." She added as she looked at Rika who'd been paired up with Eriol's relative.

"Yeah but Celeste is the really lucky one, did you catch a glimpse of Mr. Cat Eyes? Talk about yummy." Chelsea said with a huge grin as she finished arranging Rika's hair, the shy girl looking beautiful in her deep royal purple dress, which went great with her colouring.

"Yue?" Melin gasped out before putting her hand over her mouth at the thought of what the Guardian of the Moon and Judgement would ever say about being called yummy. Though he was good looking he was ice through and through, not her type at all though Celeste seemed bent and determined to give the guy an attitude adjustment.

"He is very good looking." Sakura chimed in, he was her guardian after all and she felt that she should contribute to the discussion. "But I wouldn't recommend flirting with him Chelsea, he's not one to pay much attention to girls and he'd smash Zachary into a pancake."

"I'll just bet he could." Madison chimed in. "He's very photogenic but he hates it when I take pictures of him which is a shame because he's so great to look at!"

"On that we can always agree on Madison." Celeste said as she walked into the room looking fabulous in her own blue dress. Her pitch black hair was drawn up in a high ponytail since it was past her waist when it was down so she'd put it up so people could get a better look at Madison's dress designs. Her dark brown eyes were wide with merriment as she looked at the girls, admiring their dresses and their taste in guys. "And of course the entire male section of this wedding party are pretty hot so we all got lucky." She added with a wink in Sakura's direction who turned pink as expected.

"On that we will agree as well." Madison said as she stood before the mirror and satisfied that she looked good in the blue dress gave a happy sigh. "Today is going to be the best day ever."

"Dad, you keep fiddling with that flower and the pin's going to break." Tori said in amusement as they stood side by side as they watched the people chatter in their seats. The church was packed but Tori really wasn't surprised, his sister attracted people like bees to honey.

"Excuse me young man but it isn't every day my little girl gets married." Tori's dad Aiden replied as he forced himself to quite playing with the small bunch of cherry blossoms that were pinned to his lapel. If only she were here he thought as he pictured his wife Natasha in his mind, how she would have been here by his side to watch their little girl become someone's wife. They'd joked about it when she was pregnant so certain that it was going to be a girl and she'd been right, they'd gotten their girl. And now his little girl who was no longer so little was going to move into another stage in life, she was going to belong to someone else.

"Everything will be fine, Dad." Tori said reassuringly then smiled when he heard the sound of female voices approaching. "Looks like the other half of the wedding party has finally arrived."

Turning around Aiden felt a lump come into his throat as he caught sight of his little girl walking towards him, a vision in white as she beamed at him with joy and happiness. She looked just like her mother had on the day of their wedding Aiden thought with a smile, eager and happy beyond belief. Several meters away he knew Syaoran stood with his friends, waiting for Sakura to join him and probably sweating buckets. That boy loved his daughter Aiden thought with a huge smile, that was all he needed to know. "You look beautiful honey, like an angel."

"Thanks Daddy." Sakura said with a hint of tears in her eyes. Breaking away from her bridesmaids Sakura wrapped her arms around her father, struggling not to cry as she felt his arms wrap around her a little tighter then normal. This was the biggest day of her life, bigger then Judgement or changing the cards or battling the Hope card. This was her wedding day and everyone she loved and cared about were here to see her through it. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Sakura." Aiden said, pulling her away slightly so that he could place a kiss on her forehead. "Are you ready?"

"You bet I am." Sakura said with a sparkling smile before turning to look at Tori, a hopeful look in her eyes. "I love you too, Tori, more then anything." She finally said before embracing him as well, not surprised when he hugged her back as tightly as her father had. "You're not losing your monster you know, I'll always be your sister, no matter who I marry."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out." Tori said with a lump in his throat as well. Drawing back he studied her for a moment then smiled. "You don't look too bad either, for a monster."

"Thanks." Sakura said with a huge smile. "Now let's get this show on the road because I've been waiting to be Li Sakura for a long time." 

Well I'm afraid I have to leave it there, I'm in the wedding party after all so I can't be talking to you now can I? I mean how am I supposed to watch my Mistress and Master get married and talk to you at the same time. Of course it would be kinda cruel to just leave you hanging like this, maybe I should continue telling this, after all they still have to tie the knot, right. Then again I have no idea if anyone's listening to me so maybe you could let me know if you want me to continue, that way I'll get a sense if I should. If not well then thanx for listening to me and catch you later.


	3. I Do

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my original characters, be afraid, be very afraid.

I DO

Yours truly Celeste is back, waiting to walk out done the aisle to stand with her Yue-kun, though don't tell him I called him that or I'll never tell you anymore stories ever again. Anyway not a lot of people reviewed but I figured I'd tell you what happened anyway, since some of you did care enough about it to take the time to review. Anyway I'm pretty sure we left off with that really cute moment between Tori and Sakura, not a bad example of the male species either. Course he's taken though and I have my eye on the tall, white and winged guardian who is most likely standing there in the church with a look of total seriousness and calm. Right-and I'm the Easter bunny lol. Anyway you didn't tune in to hear how yummy I think he is or did you cause I can talk about that for hours. Okay maybe not as Tori's giving me a strange look as I stand here drooling. Never mind then, let's get on with the show!

A hush came over the crowd and everyone turned their heads to watch one of Syaoran's many nieces and one of his nephews walk down the aisle to begin the march. The little girl, who looked a lot like Syaoran only female, happily threw sakura blossoms all over the place as she beamed at everyone, her male cousin walking stiff and formal as he carried the rings, concentration lining the poor kid's face. The costumes they were wearing were typical Chinese dress, the girl in a kimono and the boy in tradition loose pants and Mandarin collar. Following after them came Chelsea, holding her bouquet of white rosebuds and sakura blossom, beaming as she walked down the aisle. Everything was so perfect and that was what Sakura deserved Chelsea thought as she winked at her boyfriend who stood beside Li. Everything was as it should be. Chelsea was then followed by a stunning Rika who smiled shyly as she walked forward in her purple sundress, clutching the flowers tightly as she tried not to cry. This was so beautiful and she couldn't think of anyone she'd rather have waiting at the altar for Sakura then Li. As Chelsea took her place opposite a smiling Julian Melin came out in her purple dress, a huge grin on her face as she smiled at her cousin. It had taken everything she and Madison had to get the two here and now it was all paying off. Sending the obviously nervous Li a wink Melin watched Rika take her place opposite Spinner and Melin sent her a reassuring look as the girl looked close to tears. Nicki was next and she too was grinning having always known that she'd eventually be walking down the aisle with Sakura to watch her marry Li. Even in public school there had always been something about them and now they would become husband and wife, forever. 

Strolling out after Nicki was Celeste who was smiling as though this was the happiest day of her life and in a way it was. Her master and mistress were getting married and she looked absolutely gorgeous in front of Yue, what more could she possible want? As Nicki moved to her spot across from Kero Madison walked in, tears silently rolling down her cheek but she didn't even bother to wipe them away. This was the day her best friend in the whole wide world married into happily ever after so of course she was crying. Moving forward she smiled at her love Eriol and then Syaoran as the wedding march sounded as she reached her spot opposite Zachary. 

At the sound of the organ beginning the wedding march everyone in the room rose and turned there eyes to the archway as the bride appeared, her father on her left and her brother on the right. Both men standing proud and tall they each have a hand on her waist as they lead her forward, her hands holding her bouquet that doesn't even begin to compare with the beauty of her smile. Her shoulder length brownish red hair shines in the light coming from through the stain glass windows as she walks between them, her eyes only on her husband to be. Her wedding dress shimmers as it rustles quietly as they walk, everyone quiet as they look at the beautiful face, green eyes shining with love and happiness as two of the people she loves most lead her to the one who held her heart completely. 

Sakura looked at Syaoran, her heart filled to bursting and feeling tears about to rise to the surface glanced in the direction of her closest and dearest friends in the whole world. First there was Madison, her best friend and closest confidant. Best friends since the age of ten Sakura couldn't even begin to imagine her life without Madison in it and didn't want to. Beside Syaoran was Zachary who grinned at her then gave her a huge wink, a look of pure happiness and mischief on his face. Beside Zachary was Yue and Sakura smiled at her quiet guardian who looked at her with affection though he concealed it well. He was as much a brother to her as Tori and Sakura beamed at him before turning her gaze to her Syaoran's guardian who stood opposite Yue with a happy grin. Though only a few months old Celeste had pretty much wormed her way into everyone's hearts and Sakura now couldn't imagine what it would be like without her. Sakura smiled at the wink Celeste sent her before turning her gaze to Nicki and then Melin. They'd started out as rivals and now were the best of friends, exactly how it was suppose to be. When she looked over at Kero he made a funny face at her and Sakura giggled, loving the silly guardian who'd brought her the cards because he couldn't stay awake. Eriol beside him was looking at Madison and Sakura hoped that this would push the mischievous sorcerer to ask for Madison's hand, that would be the greatest wedding gift they could give her. Beside Eriol was Spinner who was rolling his eyes at Kero's behaviour. So much like her Yue was Spinner and Sakura hoped that he would never change. Across from Spinner was Rika and then Chelsea, Sakura returned both their smiles before looking over to Julian, her first love and the other half of Yue. Oh but she adored him but know as a brother and as the person her own brother adored. He stood straight and tall with an encouraging look for her before smiling happily at Tori who didn't appear to be taking any initiative to wreak havoc. Giving Julian a thumbs up Sakura's eyes turned back to Syaoran as he left his spot to meet her, the four coming to a stop in front of the steps leading to the altar.

"You take care of my little girl." Aiden said thickly as he smiled at Syaoran before looking into his baby's green eyes. "I love you Sakura, congratulations." He said as a single tear rolled down his cheek as he leaned down to place a kiss in her cheek before moving away to sit beside Madison's mother. Watching him go Sakura called out that she loved him too and he turned for a moment to smile at her before sitting down beside Madison's mom who was smiling at Sakura through her own tears.

"You hurt her there isn't a spell known to man that will put you back together again." Tori said as he stood beside his sister with a slightly threatening loon on his face. "Be happy." He added as he turned to Sakura before she could yell at him for his comment. "Love you."

"I love you too big brother, even when you're being an annoying jerk." Sakura said as she laid a hand on his cheek, smiling up at him. Smiling back at her Tori placed his own hand over hers before withdrawing it and walking over to the seat he had beside his father.

"Well at least he didn't try to physically show me what would happen if I hurt you, of course if I did I'd let him do it too." Syaoran said with a smile before holding his hand out to her. "Ready?"

"Always." Sakura said as she took his hand and the two walked up the steps to stand in front of the priest that would marry them. When they reached the top Sakura handed her bouquet to Madison and letting go of Li's hand temporarily moved over to give Madison a hug. "I love you too, Madison." To which Madison replied the same as they hugged tightly for a moment before Sakura moved back to stand at Syaoran's side, smiling when he reached out a hand to brush away the few tears that had escaped. 

Hand in hand once more the two turned towards the minister and smiled as he began the ceremony. Finally he reached the part that Sakura and Syaoran had been waiting for a very, very long time.

"I, Li Syaoran, take you Avalon Sakura, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love.   
I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever.  
I will trust you and honour you  
I will laugh with you and cry with you.  
I will love you faithfully  
Through the best and the worst,  
Through the difficult and the easy.  
What may come I will always be there.  
As I have given you my hand to hold  
So I give you my life to keep  
So help me God" Syaoran said with a loving look as he clutched her hands in his, waiting for her response. He didn't have to wait long.

"I, Avalon Sakura, take you Li Syaoran, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love.  
I will cherish our friendship and love you today,  
tomorrow, and forever  
I will trust you and honour you  
I will laugh with you and cry with you.  
I will love you faithfully  
Through the best and the worst,  
Through the difficult and the easy.  
What may come I will always be there.  
As I have given you my hand to hold  
So I give you my life to keep  
So help me God." Sakura said with her eyes brimming over with tears of joy. Eyes only for each other the two continued, their voices harmonizing as one.

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you,  
For where you go I will go,   
and where you stay I will stay  
Your people will be my people,  
and your God will be my God.  
And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried.  
May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

"Is there anyone here who knows why these two should not be wed?" The minister asked thinking that a person would have to be crazy to want to break these two up. He had been a minister for many years and it had been a long while since a couple had come before him with such obviously binding and lasting love. When no one answered he wasn't surprised and Syaoran let out a sigh of relief that Kero and Tori had held their tongues. "In that case bring forth the rings." On cue the ring bearer made his way up and held out the pillow where the rings lay, gleaming in the sunlight. "Syaoran."

"With this ring I thee wed. Take it as a symbol of all we shall share." Syaoran said with a lump in his throat as he took the ring from his nephew and slipped it onto Sakura's ring finger to join her engagement ring. "I love you."

"With this ring I thee wed. Take it as a symbol of all we shall share." Sakura repeated back as she took the ring from the boy and slid it onto Syaoran's finger, her eyes never leaving his as she smiled blindingly. "I love you." 

"Then with the power invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The minister said with a happy smile.

"We did it." Sakura said with a smile as Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist to draw her close. "I love you more then anything else in the world and I will love you until the day I die. You will always be my number one."

"And you will always be mine, now and forever, my love." Syaoran whispered as he kissed her for the first time as his wife. Instantly there were cheering and then there was a sound of a small boom. Breaking off the two looked up to see millions of sakura blossoms appear out of nowhere like fireworks, raining down on them like snow. Both of them looking over to Eriol automatically he shrugged, not having any idea what was going on. The two looked at Kero and Celeste but they shrugged as well, completely clueless. Then Sakura looked at Yue and knew.

"Thank you." Sakura said to him with a big smile as she wrapped her arms around Syaoran's waist. "Thank you, Yue." Her guardian simply nodded his head slightly but there was a slight smile on his face that indicated he was pleased.

"Shall we, Mrs. Li?" Syaoran asked with a smile as he motioned towards the stairs.

"Let's Mr. Li." Sakura said with a laugh as she accepted her bouquet back from Madison. "I wouldn't miss this party for the world."

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that was so-so beautiful!!!! Excuse me, I'm just a bit emotionally right now. That was just so beautiful and I'll never forgive it as long as I live. Well I got to go cause there's still a party to go to, Yue to flirt with and maybe even get on the dance floor. It could happen, today seems to be a day of miracles and wonderful beginnings. Thanks for listening to me and maybe I'll tell you more later, if you're interested. If not review anyway and may your day be as great as today. 


End file.
